Dethrace
"Dethrace" is the eleventh episode of the second season of Metalocalypse, thirty-first overall. It aired on June 15, 2008 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Skwisgaar and Toki get into a drunken high-speed race and crash. They then have to take their drivers tests to get licenses. Plot Murderface is in a huge stadium, where he is introduced as a "friend of Nascar" and will play the USA national anthem. He calls the spectators his children and begins playing the bass with his penis. Pickles and Nathan are watching the event on their Mordhause television, commenting on how gross Murderface's butt is and their distate for patriotism. Suddenly the TV changes to a news report of a high speed police chase and they recognize Skiwsgaar and Toki as the perpetrators, driving drunk and firing shots at police helicopters. Pickles thinks this is awesome. Back to school The Dethklok Minute Host (visibly scarred from his studio burning in "P.R. Pickles") announces that Skiwsgaar and Toki got in trouble with the law for their joyride. There is an interview with police officer Goatwhore, who says they were prepared to kill the perpetrators until they found out they were from Dethklok. The court found them not guilty with the stipulation that they go to driving school to get a legal license and do community service. He also reports that Murderface's national anthem performance was preempted, which depresses William, who wanted to be on the spotlight. In the main room Charles asks if everything is all right and Skiwsgaar and Toki reply that they're in a bad mood because they have to plan a charity event and get their licenses. Charles offers a solution by suggesting that they allow Murderface to produce their public charity event and thus give him the spotlight, since he has been sulking about his failed NASCAR bass solo for three days. Skwisgaar agrees because it means less work for them and Charles asks Nathan and Pickles if they have an opinion in all this, to which they reply "nope". Later, Nathan drops off Skwisgaar and Toki at Gojira's Driving School on the Murdercycle, telling them to call when they need to be picked up and not talk to strangers. When Nathan leaves, Skwisgaar bets a million billion dollars that he will be a better driver than Toki, Toki raises him a krillion billion that he will be the best and fastest and Skwisgaar takes the bet. Eager to get started, Toki runs into moving traffic and causes an accident, making Skwisgaar laugh. Nascar-type Theatrical Hybrid Event In Mordhaus, Murderface wants to make the event a NASCAR theatrical hybrid with cars. Charles tries to clarify what exactly that entails, figuring out that it's a car race, but Murderface insists it's more than a race, it's a "car event" sort of like a medieval fair. He asks Pickles for help, but the drummer is not paying attention. Charles asks how this is related to Dethklok and all three members reply that they are in Dethklok. The CFO tries to reword his question by talking about the audience but William says "f*uck the audience". Charles finally asks Nathan and Pickles if they are really on board with the idea, when they both reply apathetically he takes it as a yes and leaves. Murderface grouses that he's just jealous of his idea. The tribunal discusses the event, calling in their resident Murderface expert, Dr. Gibbets. Dr. Gibbets talks about the fragile ego of a bass player, saying he often feels unloved, inadequate and worthless. He then describes Murderface as a deevolved specimen, citing his "Cro-Magnon brow, distended jaw, clammy hands, puckled stomach, back pimplage, hitchhiker thumbs, hammer ass, fallen arches, chicken plucked legs, sandpapery eczema-style skin and dry unkempt triangular hair" as examples. He says Murderface will try to be in control to overcome his insecurities, but this will be overtaken by his dominant laziness, lack of concentration and possible bipolar disorder, which will likely all spell disaster for the NASCAR event. Harsh lessons In Gojira's Driving School Skwisgaar and Toki are shown a film called "Crash Site on the Corner of Blood Street and Guts Circle". The film is old, probably from the 70's, and in bad condition and the audio is barely heard, but there are enough detailed pictures of gory car crashes to shock Skwisgaar and Toki. Back at Mordhaus, Murderface is stabbing his desk with his hunting knife when Charles barges in and asks what he is doing. Murderface says he is busy planning his event and Charles replies that he still has not approved the production designs that were sent and he also needs to look at the schedule. Murderface replies that they're both fine as they are. Offdensen then reminds him he has an Associated Press conference in five minutes where he has to explain what the event is about and he also needs to do the insurance. William says that he will do all these things and Charles leaves, saying that he has done his job. Mr. Gojira is teaching Toki how to drive with Skwisgaar in the backseat, he tells Toki to move forward in an intersection but Toki is too traumatized by the earlier film. Gojira insists, saying Toki has right of way and Toki keeps saying he would rather let other people pass. The teacher starts berating him, calling him "douchebag" and Skwisgaar defends his bandmate, telling Gojira to "leave him alones!" as Toki starts to cry. At the press conference Murderface is really nervous because he's never been in charge of anything this big. Pickles gives him a pill to calm him down and Nathan says it's a bad idea because it will make him slur his words but Pickles says it's fine because it's speed mixed with angel dust to counteract the low, a hint of coke and a splash of acid for shits and giggles. The pill causes Murderface to become completely incoherent, slack his jaw, drool and move his eyes asymmetrically, rendering him unable to answer any questions at the press conference. Nathan asks if Pickles gave Murderface too much and Pickles says he got the same amount he would take to relax, so they conclude Murderface is acting weird because he can't take the pressure. Then they agree that they should make him shit his pants. The Biggest Race Mr. Gojira informs Skwigaar and Toki that they both failed their tests. Skwisgaar says that's impossible, but the teacher replies that they didn't drive anywhere and Skwisgaar wouldn't even sit at the wheel. The guitarists say they did it because driving is too scary and then accuse Mr. Gojira of being racist, which makes him reply "f*ck you two, I'm leaving". Skwisgaar laments that they are supposed to drive their Double necked Guitcars at the NASCAR event but they're too scared and Toki agrees. At the event, Dethklok minus Murderface plays a song and then a wizard character gives an introduction: "One trillion hexcades ago, in an ancient, far away netherverse dwelled an ancient alien civilization devoted to making steel beasts with wheels of fire and engines like pulsing devil hearts. Who is worthy of these hell contraptions? They where Khan; Stumpfar Falcongrabber from the black team; Uno van Galaxor from the purple team; Han Senkhenheart from the yellow team and Maxazzilian Wheellazer from the green team. Gentlemen, start your engines!" The drivers in their fantasy costumes and matching cars start the race while Skwisgaar and Toki wait for their cue to enter it. Murderface is scuttling on his butt in the racetrack, still very drugged. When the drivers see him, the swerve to avoid him, crashing into each other and the audience. Toki and Skwisgaar accelerate on their Double necked Guitcar, fly over the racetrack and crash into the fire-spewing dragon prop at the centre of the stage, causing the stadium to catch on fire. Murderface is last seen playing bass with his penis again to the empty burning stadium, with Nathan and Pickles commenting on what a catastrophe the event was. Guest Voices *Marty Friedman Trivia *William's ability to play bass with his penis was first shown in Birthdayface *Officer James Goatwhore's name is a reference to the blackened metal band Goatwhore *Given the extent of his injuries at the end of "P.R. Pickles", it's surprising how well the Dethklok Minute Host looks. *This is the second time Toki has gone on a drunken joyride while firing wild shots from the car. The first time was with Dr. Rockzo in Dethclown *Since they're immigrants, it's possible Skwisgaar and Toki had licenses back in Sweden and Norway, but they don't have a valid one in USA *Gojira's Driving School is a reference to the metal band Gojira. Also the fact that the instructor, Mr. Gojira, is Japanese, is a reference to the fact that the name Gojira is the original Japanese name for Godzilla. *Associated Press is a real news agency http://www.ap.org/ *Goat, first seen in The Curse of Dethklok, is among the NASCAR audience, despite his death in Dethecution *The final shot of Murderface watching over the destruction is blended in with the Titmouse Inc. logo and the Williams Street logo (but the shot fades out). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2